Photo
by shoveitupYOURass
Summary: Ginny hears something in the Burrow, and decides to investigate. She is suprised at what she finds. OneShot, a songfic to Ryan Cabrera's photo.


Ginny tensed up. She heard something in the house. But what was it? Wand in hand, she cautiously walked out of the room, tip-toeing into others.

She thought she was the only one home. Except for Harry, of course. At the thought of Harry, Ginny saddened. She remembered back on the train at the end of her fifth year when she had tried to rekindle their flame. But the look of pain on Harry's face was enough to shut her up. She hated that he cared so much about her that he refused to date her, just for her well being.

Harry had told Ginny about the horcruxes. He himself had hunted down all but one, Nagini. He had insisted that Hermione and Ron continue with school, instead of helping him, and after many arguments, the couple gave in. Ginny was home for winter break, as was Harry. But he wasn't the same man she knew.

The new Harry hardly conversed with anyone. His eyes held a new amount of intensity, one that rivaled Dumbledore's. Harry was always planning in his room (Percy's old room) whenever he was at the Burrow, which wasn't often.

Bill and Fleur had decided to hold their wedding back a year, to help with the war, Bill fighting as a new auror, and Fleur helping nurses at St. Mungos.

Charlie was still in Romania, getting international witches and wizards to help fight the war. Fred and George were still running their very successful joke shop, with plenty of new protective armors and such.

Harry had funded Fred and George to make the shield armors. And again, Ginny's heart rested on Harry, the only person who she had loved and actually said it to.

Ginny had now made her way up to the third floor, where there were two rooms. Harry's and Bill's old one. The sound was growing nearer. Ginny listened to it. It sounded like a guitar strumming. Ginny frowned. She didn't know Harry knew how to play the guitar. She cautiously peaked into the room, and what she saw surprised her.

Gone was the protective face of Harry, replaced with a calmer expression. One face she hadn't seen since her third year. He looked so innocent while playing the guitar, not at all like he had the weight on his shoulders, as he usually looked like. He began strumming the guitar, then writing on a piece of scrap paper, alternating. Ginny watched him do so for about 10 minutes, until he stopped, and smiled softly. Again, Ginny was shocked. Harry hadn't smiled since the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

Harry began strumming the guitar, while staring at what looked like a photo. Ginny liked the tune. Soon, Harry begun to sing.

_A photo can say a thousand things  
But it can't say the million things I wanna say_

Harry's voice was amazing. It was raspy, yet masculine. It somehow made Ginny calm.

_A photo can capture the way we were  
But it can't capture the way we are_

Ginny frowned sadly at the lyrics. She knew he was right. She remembered the photo they had taken at the end of the year, so carefree looking in a world so corrupt.

_'Cause you're far away  
What it's like to know you  
What it's like to touch you_

Ginny wondered who he was singing about. _Could it be—no,_she told herself firmly, knowing Harry was against the relationship.

_When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words_

Ginny's eyes went wide. _I told him that I loved him…._she thought.

_You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts_

Ginny thought about it, and realized that he was right. Without Harry, Ginny felt…incomplete.

_'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got_

There had been a fire at the Dursleys' home last summer while Harry had visited. It was burned to the ground, and Harry only managed to save a few prized possessions from it, including his Firebolt, Map, and invisibility cloak. He had quickly purchased nessecary objects, but nothing unneeded. Ginn never thought that his mind would even wander to saving a picture of her…._stop it, Ginny. It could be any girl that he has a photo of._

_Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot_

_It can't be…._Ginny thought, but it was. There was no way to deny it. Harry was singing about her.

_Timing lost minutes and moments_

Harry had told Ginny that if he hadn't been too stupid and opened his eyes, they could've had years together, but he was too busy chasing after a girl he hardly knew, just because she was pretty. Ginny had to admit, for a man, these were hard things to say, but he and she knew they were right.

_And I might be lonely girl  
But I'm not afraid_

That was true. Harry was the most bravest person Ginny knew.

_In a second  
It all comes right back to me_

Ginny felt a tear fall out of her eye. His words were laced with longing, yet he couldn't have his desire.

_Nothing's forgotten now  
Yeah everything's saved_

Ginny assumed he meant memories of their times together.

_What it's like to touch you  
What it's like to know you_

Ginny had always missed Harry's touch. It soothed her. She missed being like his best friend.

_When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot_

The strumming of the guitar changed into a different tempo, and Harry's voice echoed with desperate, becoming louder and raspier.

_You were my life_

"I still want to be." Ginny whispered so softly that hardly she herself heard it.

_you were my faith_

"I still want to be your faith" she said in the same tone of voice. She felt as though she didn't have the energy to talk regularly. Just then did she notice that she had sunk to the ground, on her knees. Wiping tears away, Ginny got back up stealthily.

_You gave me hope every day_

Ginny looked longingly at Harry's back, which was facing her, now that he had moved.

_When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got_

Ginny was now able to see the exact photo he was talking about. It was a picture of herself and Harry, on the couch. They were gazing at each other lovingly, yet playfully. Ginny vaguely remembered Hermione taking the picture.

As Ginny walked away from Harry's door, she sang along with him.

_Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot_

**A/N OMG, I LOVE this story. And the song, but still! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE this story! It's my favorite one that I've written so far! I feel so proud of myself:)**


End file.
